The Specialists
by kat07cullen
Summary: After College Graduation Bella wants a life of excitement. She takes a job at a bar in Acapulco but soon discovers that things are not as they seem. She meets the Specialists an elite government group who use the bar as a front for their operations. Bella quickly falls into their world and in love with team leader Edward but will they survive the danger around them?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi this is my new fic for Twilight FF. I won't neglect my other stories but this plot just won't get out of my head. I don't own Twilight nor do I own Acapulco HEAT the early nineties series that some of this idea came from. _

_Enjoy._

**CRAZY**

BPOV

The plane is coming into land and I stare out the perfect Azure Ocean and white sandy beach. My Dad thinks I am crazy for taking this job but I didn't want to go straight into a normal IT job after college. I had been studying for years and now at the age of twenty two I wanted some adventure. Dr Mike Newton one of my college professors had actually showed me the ad for this job. IT and accounts manager for a bar in Acapulco. I did think it was strange that they wanted a college graduate with lots of IT knowledge but it sounded like fun. I got the job two weeks after my application. The company provided housing and I could eat most of my meals for free at the bar. I could save up money and in a couple of years when I was ready I would come back to Seattle and have enough cash for a deposit on an apartment. I felt the bump as the wheels touched the ground. I still felt a small thrill at doing this on my own. I was getting away from my insane mother in Phoenix and my overprotective father in Forks. I was finally living.

The heat when I got off the small plane was incredible. I was glad for the small denim shorts and white lace top I was wearing. I had been freezing leaving home but now this was perfect. I picked up my black and grey backpack off the small conveyor belt and headed out towards the main exist and the blistering sun.

A young guy with jet black hair down to his waist and about two foot taller than me stood next to a dark blue Jeep. He was holding a white piece of cardboard with Isabella Swan written on it in his left hand and a cigarette in his right hand. He had a ripped black t-shirt on with a pair of faded denim cut-offs and no shoes. I guess this was my welcoming party.

"Hi I am Isabella but please call me Bella."

He gave me a crooked smile before flicking out the cigarette and extending his right hand for me to shake.

"Jake, now jump in."

He jumped into the driver's seat with ease and threw my bag in the back. I climbed in awkwardly and we set off.

"So do you also work for the Acapulco bar chain?"

"I sort of do."

"What does sort of mean?"

"It means mind your own business honey. If you are going to last here I would keep that in mind. Stick to your job and ignore what goes on around you."

I started freaking out. Had I signed up to work for a drug cartel or something equally shady?

Jake lit another cigarette and raced through the small amount of island traffic.

It seemed like just minutes later that we pulled up outside a large bar front.

The name Midnight Sun was written above a glass door. Jake grabbed my bag out and started walking inside.

"Are you coming in or not?"

I guess I didn't really have a choice so I took a deep breath and followed him inside.

The bar was huge inside but really nicely decorated in a mix between modern and island style. We walked through a door behind the bar into a small office area. To the side I could see a massive walk in fridge but in front of me sat a small desk with two computers. A girl with dark mid length hair sat staring at the screen of one.

Jake tossed my bag into the corner.

"Here's the new recruit Ang. Have fun."

The girl looked up and pushed her glasses up on her head.

"Thanks Jake. See you tonight."

"Of course see you later."

He turned but instead of going out the main door he walked through another doorway. I then noticed a small glassed in meeting room and a passage leading away from it.

"Hi you must be Isabella. My name is Angela and I will be showing you around here."

"Hi Angela, nice to meet you but please call me Bella."

"Of course. Would you like to see around the office now or do you want to go to your room."

As she stood up I saw that Angela had a small baby bump showing.

"I don't mind looking around here first. Congratulations by the way. How far along are you?"

Angela smiled and patted the bump.

"Four months now. All this is actually getting a bit much for me which is why you are here. I want to give up work when the baby is born so you have about four and a half months to learn what to do."

"Well let's get started then."

Over the next few hours Angela showed me around the bar and the small office.

The bar opened at 11 in the morning and another guy with waist length dark hair but taller than Jake showed up to work behind the bar.

Angela introduced me to him as Sam. He was nice enough but as guarded and strange as Jake.

She then started showing me how the different stock programmes worked and I got started with the general stock take.

It was about 5 in the evening and I was about to ask Angela if she could show me how to get to my room when the bar door opened and five of the most beautiful people I had even seen in my life walked in.

In front was a tall blonde woman with a figure to die for. She wore a tight black t-shirt and a small denim skirt with a pair of incredibly high heels. A short and younger woman with spiky black hair walked next to hair. The short girl was bouncing along in a pair of black skin tight jeans with black hiking boots and a black tank top that showed off her incredible abs and deep tan. Two men walked behind them the one was huge in muscle size and height with short dark hair while the other was taller but skinny with shoulder length blonde hair tied in a pony tail. Bothe men wore black jeans with tight fitting black t-shirts and hiking boots. The last to walk in took my breath away. He had messy reddish brown hair that looked like he had just woken up. His eye's where a piercing colour of green and was as tall as the blonde guy. He was wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt that had Midnight Sun written across the front in white. On his feet he had a pair of black and red thongs. As he walked through he kicked the thongs off and pulled on a pair of black and white converse that ha been sitting next to the door.

He glanced at me as he walked past but didn't say a word.

I leaned over to Angela.

"Who are those people?" I whispered to her.

Angela looked at me carefully.

"They are the specialists and the less you know about them the better. To you they are the night bar staff alright. Don't talk to them and let them get on with their jobs."

I shivered and looked back at my work. What kind of strange world had I gotten myself into?

I turned around and looked towards the meeting room. They were all sitting in there with their feet up on the table. A man I hadn't seen before was talking to them and showing them something on a map. He saw me looking at them and walked forwards to close the blinds.

I turned away quickly my face red with embarrassment at getting caught.

I was tied and wanted to get to my room but part of me wanted to find out more.

Half an hour later the door to the meeting room opened. The blonde girl and the red haired sex god walked through. The others had just disappeared.

I looked back trying to see were they had gone when I felt my head being pushed back towards me screen. The touch of his hand sent shivers down my whole body.

"What do you think you are looking at newbie? Eye's on the screen."

I kept my eyes on the screen but I could just see him in the reflection. He was pulling on a blue flannel shirt over his t- shirt and rolling the sleeves up. His next action made my breath hitch but I tried to stay calm. He pulled a 9mm from his jeans checked it then replaced it were it was concealed by the flannel shirt.

"Come on Edward we need to get in there. Sam is drowning with all the clients."

"On my way Rose."

The two walked into the bar. I saw him pick up a glass and start pouring a draft beer before the door closed.

Angela looked at me.

"Bella you are new here and you need to watch your step. Annoy them again and you will be sent packing. I like you and I want this to work out but we can't trust you yet okay."

"Sorry Angela. I am cops' daughter it just seems to come naturally to me. I won't let it happen again. Could you show me to my room now?"

"Of course just pick up your bag and follow me."

I followed her out through the bar and I could feel three sets of eyes watching my every move. I didn't dare look at any of them so I just kept my eyes on Angela.

We walked through the parking lot and to the back of the adjacent hotel. The back was filled with about twenty one room cottages. Staff housing I guess.

My room was on the side closest to the bar. The cottage was small with a twin bed, desk, chair, fridge and a TV in one room. A door on the left led to the bathroom which had a shower, toilet and basin. It was compact but it would more than suit my needs here.

Angela stood in the doorway watching me unpack me few possessions.

"Bella give this place time. I know right now you are worried and probably a bit frightened. Don't be scared they are all really good people and once you gain their trust you will be really happy here. They are like family to me now and I know they would do anything for me. Just do your job and things will be alright. Goodnight Bells."

"Goodnight Angela and thanks."

She gave me a small hug and walked out into the night.

ONE WEEK LATER

I had kept my head down all week and just done my job. I saw the specialists every night. They always came in at the same time every night with one or more of them dressed completely in black while the rest wore blue denim and the bar t-shirt. I had seen all of them carrying guns now. I tried not to think about it too much. I liked my little cottage and that I got to spend all of my free time on the beach. I spent a few hours every day reading or swimming and working on my tan. I wanted to stay here and I enjoyed the job so I just ignored what happened around me. I couldn't ignore the shivers I got every time Edward walked into the room but I tried to be as professional as possible and I always just looked at the screen.

Today I had spent the morning on the beach and now after a long cool shower I was at work. I didn't need to come in today as the bar was closed for the day but I had a problem with the one programme so I wanted to get it sorted out. Angela was sitting at her computer when I arrived.

"Bella you don't have to be here today you know. They don't give out medals or extra pay."

I laughed at her and sat down.

"I know but Sales One isn't configuring properly so I thought today would be a good day to sort it out."

"Alright well knock yourself out. I need to sort out something in the meeting room then I am out of here."

I watched her go and then got down to work. Half an hour later I was really stuck and I needed Angela's help. She still hadn't passed by so I went to the meeting room to look for her.

She wasn't her so I walked down the passage to the toilets. As I walked I thought I heard voices. I pushed my ear to the wall and to my shock it opened.

I staggered forward into a double height room with a bank of computers on the opposite wall. Stairs led up to my right towards a loft office with a glass wall. In the corner I could see the Emmett and Jasper playing video games. In front of me sat Rosalie and Alice reading fashion magazines and cleaning two 9mm. In the other corner sat Angela working at a computer.

I moved backwards only to feel cold steel pressed against my right temple and a hand over my mouth. I shivered and I knew it was Edward.

His voice when he spoke was deep and menacing.

"What the Fuck do you think you are doing here?"

The others where all looking at us now.

Angela stood and moved towards me.

"Bella I told you not to sneak around. Why are you here?"

I was shaking from fear and the feeling of having Edward so close to me. I could feel his muscles against my back and the strength of the arms locking me in place. His scent was intoxicating and I was glad I got to feel him so close even if this was my last moment.

I tall blonde haired man who looked similar to Edward walked down the stairs.

"Edward put the gun down but make sure she doesn't run."

I heard him holster the gun and for a second I breathed a bit easier. He was now pinning my arms behind my back.

"So Bella my name is Carlise Cullen. I am your boss and I am sorry I haven't had the time to meet you yet. We have all been a bit busy with some current projects."

He circled me looking me up and down.

"You came highly recommended by Mike and I have always trusted him but I don't know if I can trust you yet. So Bella why are you in this room?"

My voice was shaky as I spoke.

"I was having a problem with Sales One and I wanted to ask Angela's advice. She told me that she would be in the meeting room so I looked for her there. I was on my way to the ladies to look for her when I heard voices. I am sorry I shouldn't have tried to listen. The door opened as I leaned against the wall. I really am sorry. Please let me go. I will leave today and I promise I will never tell anyone about this place. I really don't understand myself anyway. Please just don't kill me."

I was close to tears by now as I pleaded with Carlise.

It was Edward's voice I heard next.

"Bella I wasn't going to kill you. Scare you yes but not kill you. You don't know enough to warrant death."

"Bella I think it's best if you leave us to talk about what just happened. I will ask that you stay in the office and Angela will come and fetch you when we have come to a decision."

Carlise waved in my direction and I was pushed out the door by Edward.

I stood next to the door shaking for some time. I headed to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water before returning to the office. I didn't know what would happen to me but I decided that I would be strong in front of them.

An hour later Angela walked into the office.

I burst into tears as I saw her.

She pulled me into her arms and held me close.

"It's going to be fine Bella. You didn't do anything wrong okay and we all understand that. What you are about to hear will be a lot take in so you need to be strong."

She handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes before following her back to the large room.

They were all sitting on couches now next to the TV. Angela lead me to a black recliner and told me to sit down.

Carlise cleared his throat and looked directly at me.

"We would have preffered that you worked here for a few months before we told you the truth but as Angela pointed out time is not on our side for getting you take over her job. Mike told me to trust you so we will have to take a gamble. What we tell you now never leaves this room. The only people you can discuss this with are seated in this room. You can talk to some extent to Sam and Jacob but they are informers not specialists."

I just stared at him wide eyed.

"Bella if you ever speak of this I will have to kill you and I don't relish that thought. We are a secret government organization specialising in bringing down drug cartels. The bar is just a front. The five people who sit next to me are an elite force brought together over the last couple of years. Edward was in the SAS, Emmett was in the Marines, Jasper and Rosalie are ex- Special Forces and Alice was FBI. They were each sent here because of their own unique abilities. They are all highly trained assassins. You are here because in this high tech world we need people like you. Angela has handled all our computer needs for three years now and you will be taking over from her soon. I will not lie to you the job is dangerous. We understand that this is not part of your life so the specialists are here to protect you. If you don't think you can take on this assignment then please tell me now so that we can find somebody else. We are in the middle of some very dangerous business right now and nobody would blame you if you left."

Angela sat next to me holding my hand while six faces watched me intently.

"I guess I need to sign some clearance forms. Let's get started."

Carlise breathed a sigh of relief and asked Angela to fetch the forms for me.

The others all got up and went back to exactly what they had been doing before I arrived. Edward pushed an office chair up to a desk and started going through some files.

That night as I lay in bed I wondered what the hell I had signed up for. I was scared and excited all at the same time. My life had definitely changed today and nothing could take me back to the girl I was this morning. I now was an agent for HEAT.

_Please send reviews and tell me what you think._


	2. Stay Away

_Hi everyone. Thanks for all the favourites and reviews. I promise I will get to replying to the reviews soon. Life is crazy busy here as I am writing exams till the 6 November. I can't promise lots of updates till then... sorry _

_I would love to post an image/cover for this story but I can't find anything I like. Please let me know if you have any ideas_.

**Stay away**

The Gym 3:40pm August 14

I was sitting with a laptop balanced on my knees on a plastic chair next to Angela. The bar was closed today and Carlise didn't like Angela and I to be there by ourselves so we were in the gym watching the specialists train. I was really glad watching them that working out was not part of my job description. They were all scary levels of fit.

The girls were doing crunches will the boys did push-ups then after 1 min Emmett would yell, "Swop" and they would switch exercises. They had been going back and forth between push-ups and crunches for ten minutes now. I would have been dead after fifteen seconds.

They all wore black running shorts. The girls had black crop tops on but the guys were shirtless. I was having a really hard time concentrating on the satellite images that Angela was showing me. I just sat watching Edward and his muscles flexing. He had a Chinese symbol tattoo on his upper right arm and somehow that made him even sexier. He was the bad boy I could never have.

Jasper and Emmett moved into the push-up position again and Rosalie and Alice moved to sit on their backs. They started a competition to see who could do the most push-ups with a girl on their backs.

Edward walked to the chin-up bar and swung his knees over it. His abs flexed as he started doing full sit ups. Holy smokes that guy was hot. As he came to the starting position he caught me staring at him.

The glare directed at me was full of pure venom.

I jumped as though stung and looked back towards Angela's screen.

"Don't worry about him Bella. The others will trust you quickly but Edward lives by the X-Files idea of trust no-one. He is fun and smiles with them but only with them."

"Sorry Angela."

"Its fine Bella I saw you had a thing for him from day one but trust me you are better off alone. Now let's get back to work."

Edward stalked out the room towards the showers. The others got up quickly to follow him. Emmett was busy gloating about beating Jasper by ten push-ups.

The bar 5:50pm August 20

It's been two months since I started working here and the only people I have really talked to would be Angela and Carlise. Alice sometimes smiles at me as she walks past and Emmett and Jacob will sometimes say hi but that's it. I am used to my own company so it doesn't really bother me but I have no idea how I will fit in with the team in just two more months.

Jacob opened the door to the bar and chucked a brown parcel on my desk.

"Parcel for you Bells. Do you want a coke or anything from the bar?"

"A coke would be great Jake thanks."

"No problem."

A minute later the coke was on my desk. Wow that was the most he had said to me in two months. It must be a full moon or something. I laughed at my little joke and looked at the parcel.

The specialists were all in the meeting room but Edward and Alice would be coming through soon for bar duty. At least I was privilege to some information now so I knew who was on duty each night and if any missions were planned. Tonight Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were going on a mission but I still had no idea what they did.

Angela would still be doing computer back up for the actual missions for the next month while I played around with fake missions to learn the software. Right now I was doing stock take for the bar. My life is just so exciting.

The brown parcel had just my name on it and the name of the bar. It was very light and small. Strange I didn't really know anybody well enough to get a parcel here.

I ripped the brown paper and found a small black box. Inside I found a bronze cylinder shape. It was long and then and came to a point. On the side my name was inscribed in beautiful calligraphy. Wow a fancy pen with an inscription. Holy smokes who would give me such an expensive present.

At that moment Edward walked into the room.

"Holy fuck Bella what are you doing with that?"

Edward stalked across and grabbed my present out of my hand.

"What you arsehole it's a fancy pen and it's mine?"

I tried to grab it back but Edward was busy putting it in a plastic evidence bag.

"Bella it's the bullet for a large calibre hunting rifle."

"Oh."

I suddenly felt very stupid and completely out of my depth. Of course it was a bullet. I had just never seen a bullet that large before.

"Bella, who gave that to you?"

This time it was Alice talking and her voice was soft and full of concern.

I explained the whole thing and seconds later Jacob was being dragged through the bar door to explain.

It was a busy early evening rush and he had just noticed the package on the bar counter not who had put it there.

Alice went through to the bar and Jacob agreed to stay and work with her. Edward sat next to me and I pulled up the video footage from the bar on the computer.

It took a few minutes of scanning before I spotted a guy with blonde hair in a long pony tail and a long jacket which was crazy in this heat. He glanced around the bar before pulling the package from his coat and placing it on the bar counter. He was gone in seconds.

"Pull up a close shot of his face then put it through the police profiling software."

I was shaking with fear and exhilaration having Edward so close to me. The problem was fear of him and fear of the man in the coat was taking over my brain.

My fingers shook as I typed.

"Don't stress Bella we are here to protect you."

Edward brushed the hair away from my face.

WTF? Edward hated me what was going on.

Did he have some kind of weird hero complex going on?

The computer scanned through images and a few minutes later a picture pulled up on the screen as a match.

James Taylor

He had served time for rape, assault and drug trafficking. He was now wanted in Europe and the USA for six different charges of murder and two of drug trafficking.

I could feel my skin crawl as I read his profile. This man was evil and apparently he now wanted me dead.

"Fucking James again."

Edward swore and pushed away from the table before slamming his fist in the wall.

Carlise came running into my office.

"What's going on?"

"It's James again. I have helped put that bastard behind bars twice now and he is out again. He was in the bar a few minutes ago."

He passed Carlise the evidence bag with the bullet in it.

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly. The guy now has a hit on Bella and he knows she is here."

James Taylor why did that name ring a bell for me?

"I think I know why he wants me. My father put him behind bars years ago. He killed two men in Forks but he was fifteen at the time and was let out after only four years. James was in high school with me. It could be revenge for those four years."

"Great we had to hire you. A girl with a target on her head already."

"Be nice Edward, he could be after you as well for your involvement in his prison time."

I just stared at the computer screen my eyes already filling with tears. Great he had a reason to hate me even more now.

"Edward I will get Jake to cover for you tonight. You are on Bella guard duty tonight."

"Why can't Alice do babysitting duty?"

"You know why Edward. You are head of operations and this man is dangerous so you get most of the duty. Now shut up and get out of here."

Edward checked his gun and holstered it quickly before pulling me up from my chair.

"Lead the way."

Ten minutes later we were in my room.

"Huh you have my old room."

"You don't live on site anymore?"

"No I bought a small house on the beach three years ago. I needed my space away from this place."

"I guess it gets a bit much after a while."

"I am just going to check around outside."

He walked out the door and he heard his footsteps outside.

I changed into my pjs and slipped into bed.

Twenty minutes later he was back and locking all the doors and windows.

"You can share my bed if you want Edward?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked out the window.

"I know you like my Bells and I really am flattered but its best you keep your distance from me. My job is my life and it has made me a dangerous man. Stay away for your own good."

**Okay please leave lots of reviews and love **


	3. Heart of darkness

_I am back Sorry it's been so long but exams are over and it's time to head back into normal work life again._

_Thanks to everyone who added this story to story alerts or favourites. _

_Just so everyone knows if you follow this be in it for the long haul... I plan to run this story till December next year and it will update one a week on a Monday or Tuesday._

_I don't own the Twilight series_.

**The Heart of Darkness **

BPOV

In the weeks that followed I spent less and less time with Edward. When he was on babysitting duty as he called it he tended to sit outside on my porch all night. I saw him breathe a sigh of relief every time Carlisle announced that he had to be on a mission tonight so somebody else was looking after me.

Tonight it was Jasper's turn. Great the one who spoke even less then Edward. At least when Alice or Emmett stayed over they treated me like a friend. Rosalie was distant but she did sit inside and look through fashion magazines.

Jasper sat outside in the same seat that Edward sat in. He pulled out a rumpled packet of cigarettes from his jeans pocket and lit one while staring off into the distance. I was about to walk inside when he stopped me.

"Bella don't think that I hate you because of the way I treat you."

I turned and stared at him confused.

"I am sure you are a brilliant at what you do and that eventually we will be as close to you as we are to Angela. It's just that we are very different people. We have spent our lives in such very different worlds. I have looked death in the eye many times and I have killed more people than I care to remember. What I do is no longer just a job it is part of who I am. The same goes for all of us. Emmett and Alice seem to have less trouble interacting with normal civilians then the rest of us do. I guess it's a personality thing."

After that long speech, which was more then I had ever heard him say, Jasper took another drag and the glow lit up his face in the darkness.

"Things are difficult at the moment with Angela leaving, the threat on you and the build up to one of the biggest take downs we have ever been involved in. Just do your job Bells and take my advice and leave Edward alone."

He got up and left to check around the house. I sat down in the chair feeling a little stunned. I was glad he had finally spoken to me but I wasn't really sure what to make of what he had said.

The next day was chaos. A big break had occurred last night and the whole team except for Carlisle would be leaving in a few hours. Angela ran around me frantically packing and stopping every few seconds to remind about something to do with the bar that I needed to take care of while she was away.

I was disappointed to be left out and scared to be left alone all at the same time.

Carlisle walked up next to me.

"Bella I know you are worried but it has been six weeks since we received that bullet. I am sure if James was going to act he would have done it by now. Edward believes he was just trying to scare you. I think he is right and you will be just fine."

I thanked him and went to the bar still feeling uneasy. I started the stock take with Jacobs help.

Jacob was tense as well and kept running his hand through his long dark hair.

"You alright Jake?"

"Yeah I just have this feeling that something is going to go badly wrong. I know they can handle themselves and that Sam and Angela will be well protected but I still feel uneasy."

"Lets just hope you are wrong." I gave him a small smile before turning back towards my laptop.

"Yeah I hope so to."

An hour later when I went into the backroom everyone was gone.

Shit now I had that uneasy feeling as well.

I quickly put on the denim skirt and black shirt that Alice had left for me. It was time for me to become bar staff tonight.

The night passed in a busy blur. The bar was packed. Angela's husband Ben arrived at about 9 to help out and shortly after that Esme arrived as well. We finally closed at two am by which time my feet ached and my head was spinning. I have no idea how they do this every night.

Jacob drove me to my door and looked around to make sure I was safe.

"Look after yourself Bells. You are a good friend and I don't want it to be you I had the bad feeling about. If you get scared call me and I will fetch you."

"Thanks Jacob. Now get back to Vanessa before she starts to worry."

He smiled and waved before driving off into the night.

I walked in and made sure the door was locked and all the windows latched.

Thank God I was so tired I fell asleep seconds after lying down.

Two day passed and we had very little word from the specialists.

All they told Carlisle he kept well under wraps and just told me things were fine.

It was early evening and at least today the bar was shut. I was planning to take Jake up on his offer to spend the night with him and Vanessa. The thought of going to my room when I was this wide awake terrified me.

I was sitting in the secret office going through some paperwork. I could hear Carlisle in the office above talking on the radio he sounded agitated.

"Fuck, shit, crap, get out of there now!"

Carlisle came running down the stairs. He was sweating and looked terrified.

"Bella get on the system now. This isn't a practise anymore Angela has been taken hostage by the syndicate and we need your help to get her out."

I was on my feet in seconds. Fear pulsed through me as I punched in my password and pulled on a set of headphones.

I could hear static and gunfire.

I was shaking like a leaf and then I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder.

"You can do this Bella but you need to concentrate. I need your help to get Angela and my team out of there. Pull yourself together now."

I took a deep breath and looked at my screen.

"Bella stop fucking around give me an exit."

I heard Edward's voice yelling at me.

I squinted at the building plans and all my training hours with Angela came flooding back.

"Edward above you to your left is a trapdoor into the buildings cooling system."

I heard the clunk as the trapdoor moved and a thud as Edward pulled himself through.

I could hear he was breathing fast and trying to calm himself down.

A single gunshot went off followed by a fuck yeah from Edward.

"Okay Bells I am in the vent I need to know where the rest of the team is."

"Emmett and Jasper are three floors below you in a courtyard. I see three suspects with them but they appear to be holding their own. Alice is in the same vent heading towards you but I can't see Rose."

"Get a latch on Rose I am going to Alice."

I searched for the pink beacon that would signal Rosalie's location but she wasn't on screen.

I swopped through plans of nearby buildings till I found her. She was two buildings away and closing in on the white beacon that marked Angela's position.

"Edward I have found Rose. She is two buildings across at the Diamante building on the second floor. She appears to be going after Angela on her own."

"Dammit Rose I am going to kill her myself. Always trying to be the fucking hero."

I switched channels and I could hear him ordering Rose to stay put.

"I can't Edward they might hurt the baby."

"Rose you are putting yourself and all of us in jeopardy. Stand down now and that's an order."

"No Edward. Tell Em I love him if I don't make it."

"WTF Rose?"

Then all I could hear was gun fire and screaming.

"We are on our way there Bells. Get Emmett and Jasper there as soon as they are clear."

"Understood and good luck."

I switched channels again and sent the order to Jasper and Emmett.

Carlisle flicked a switch and I could see the image from a camera mounted on Edward's right shoulder.

He was running up some stairs. The scene I saw next brought a chill right through me.

Angela was sitting tied to a chair. A gag was in her mouth but blood leaked down her chin. She had been badly beaten and appeared unconscious.

Edward was to the side of the door and I saw his 9mm swing in front of him.

A man appeared and I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth as the bullet flew from Edward's gun into the man's head. It was seconds and his brains spread across the wall.

I knew they killed people but to really see it was more then I could take. I grabbed the waste basket and vomited.

I had never seen anybody die before and seeing that changed forever my perception of Edward and the other specialists. Till that moment it had just been games in my head but this was very real.

"Bella scan the nearby rooms for more suspects this one is clear and get me a hit on Rose."

His voice was so calm.

"Bella I asked you to do something."

He sounded like the day he put the gun to my head.

"Bella for fucks sake I need an answer right now. If you can't do this job then hand over to Carlisle right now. I will not risk my life or that of the people I am in charge of because you are scared or some crap."

I handed the head set to Carlisle and walked towards the couch.

"Edward two suspects in the room to your right. They are standing next to the door. Rose is in that room with them. Emmett and Jasper are two steps behind you. Get Alice to take Angela to the car."

I watched the image as Angela was picked up and handed to Alice.

I heard the two explosions as the two suspects were killed but I couldn't look and I didn't want to know who had shot them.

My teddy bear of a friend Emmett was a cold blooded killer and so was the man who featured in all my dreams. Haunting, dangerous Edward.

Carlisle coughed and I looked up at him. The friendly look of earlier was gone.

"That could have gone really badly Bella. You need to get to grips with the reality of what we do or leave. You have until tomorrow morning to think about it."

He stood and walked out the room.

Twenty minutes passed and I heard the head set crackle.

"Carlisle we have a problem. Please answer now."

I walked over and picked up the head set.

"How can I help you Edward?"

"Bella, you can't help me at all. You are not a team player and you proved that today."

I sighed and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"Carlisle isn't here Edward he walked out a few minutes ago. It's me or nobody."

"Fine try and get this one right. I need you to phone Memorial Bay Hospital. Angela has gone into labour from the shock of today's events. You need to lie and tell them you found her beaten up and mugged along the beach. Alice has some normal clothes here with her and will take her in. You have two minutes to make the call and contact me. Your name today is Tracey Stevens and you work at the hotel."

Shit Angela was in labour. At thirty weeks she was far too early. I had to do this for her and for the wonderful friend she had been to me.

I phoned and told them the story as directed. The nurse was understanding and told me to get there as soon as possible.

"Edward everything is arranged as requested."

"Good we should be back at the bar in twenty minutes. Phone Ben and explain the situation and tell him to get to the hospital. Get the medical kit ready and find Carlisle. Rose got herself pretty badly beaten up."

**So that is the end of this chapter. Please ask any questions and leave lots of reviews. I am thinking of starting a blog for this story with images and songs. Let me know what you think of the idea. **

**The James story isn't finished he will be back but I needed to get Bella thrown in the deep end. **

**Yes the technology they have probably isn't real but it works in my head **


	4. Will I stay?

_Sorry about the delay in updating but morning sickness is trying to kill me at the moment_.

**Will I stay?**

BPOV

I couldn't sleep last night. Images of the man's eyes the second Edward shot him haunted my dreams and my waking moments. This was more than the after school adventure I had wanted. How had I ended up in such a dark world? Would they even let me leave completely now that I knew about them? If they did let me leave could I really go back home and take up a normal job? How would I explain my sudden change of heart to Charlie? Could I live with never seeing Edward again, even after all that has happened?

In the morning I sent a text to Carlisle explaining that I needed the day off to think about my situation. His reply was quick and indicated that he understood my need for space. In truth I just couldn't face the anger I knew would be coming my way from Edward. I deserved every second of his wrath for putting the team in danger. He wouldn't see my perspective.

I decided to go for a long walk along the beach to try and put my thoughts together. I had to make a choice today and live with that choice, no matter the consequences.

I walked for what seemed like hours still no closer to a decision. That was when I heard strange music and the sound of deep breaths. I followed the sound to a small clearing and found Jasper in the middle of a Tae-Kwondo workout by himself. In the clearing was a large wooden floor and to the side a portable music system.

He must have seen me but for now he chose to ignore me. He was wearing long black workout pants but no shirt or shoes. His eyes were closed and he appeared lost in the movements. There would be silence for a moment and then a bang as his foot hit the floor. This went on for almost and hour and I was totally immersed in watching him. It was violent but beautiful at the same time. I couldn't help but notice the bruises and scratches that remained from yesterdays fight. He also had much deeper scars that I noticed now. Old wounds that looked like stab wounds, a gunshot wound on his left shoulder and terrifyingly burn marks on his torso. He was only a few years older than me but he was a man whereas I know felt like a small child. Jasper had seen things I probably didn't want to think about.

He stopped and watched me for a moment, as if considering something.

"Take you shoes off Bella and come here."

I did as he asked and walked onto the wooden platform.

He grabbed my right foot and pulled my leg out to ninety degrees.

"Now change legs fast."

So began my first workout in the martial arts. He never said a word about my failings of the day before instead he put me through my paces for over an hour. Sweat was pouring off me and I felt like I was going to pass out any second. Jasper just kept going pushing me harder.

Eventually he stopped the workout by turning off the music and pulling on a t-shirt that sat next to the platform.

"Bell I know part of you wants to stay. I can see it in your eyes. You need to change your perspective of us and you need to change who you are. It's a lot to ask I know but we all had to change from the wide-eyed kids we were to make it in our chosen lives. To some we are monsters but to others we protect them from the evil of the world. You need to decide which side you are on."

He picked up the sound system and started to walk away down the beach.

Thanks to Jasper's workout and his calming words I suddenly had an answer. I could be more than I had known in my life. I could push myself to reach further and be part of this group who had come to mean so much to me in such a short time.

I run after Jasper as fast as my aching legs would carry me.

"Jazz please wait a second."

He turned and looked at me.

"Can I join you for another workout tomorrow?"

Jasper's face lit up.

"Good choice Swan. Tomorrow's workout is a 15 mile run starting at 5am."

Oh God what have I signed up for. Well at least I have made my choice. Now I just have to face Edward.

_Short update I know The more reviews I get the more I feel the need to -heh._


	5. Trust

**Trust**

I walked slowly back to my room. The ache of the morning's workout filling my every movement.

As I rounded the corner near the bar I saw the last person on earth I wanted to see. Edward was standing next to the entrance wiping sweat from his face with a black t-shirt. He was wearing black running shorts and nothing else. His muscular torso glistened in the sun. (Damn lets all close our eyes and picture that for a minute...yum).

I quickened my pace and tried to move past him unseen.

"Swan what the fuck are you still doing here? I thought you would have gone running home to Daddy by now."

I turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"What is your problem Cullen? What have I ever done to deserve such hatred from you?"

"Besides for yesterdays little stunt...plenty. You don't belong here Swan. Go back home and find a job with your college education. This isn't a game and you have never understood that."

His words cut deeply.

"Yes it felt like a game until yesterday. An elaborate computer game. I have never seen a man die until yesterday. It shocked me to my core that you could just take away a life without another thought. I agree that I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Yes I put lives at risk and I am sorry about that."

"Sorry isn't enough for me. When I am out there my team is what matters first and foremost and I won't put up with some bumbling college kid, with feelings, who puts their lives at risk."

"Well sorry is all I have Edward. Don't you remember the first time you saw someone die? Didn't it affect you at all?"

Darkness clouded Edward's eyes.

"Get out of my fucking way Swan."

He pushed me aside and stalked towards the office.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie watching us.

"Why does he hate me so much Rose?"

"That I don't know but I can tell you that you crossed a line today. I doubt he will ever speak to you again."

"What did I do?"

"Your last question honey."

Rose smoothed her blonde hair and took my arm.

"I think we need a drink for this talk but first you need a shower."

I was propelled back to my room. Rose sat in my chair reading fashion magazines while I showered and changed.

"Right let's go for that drink but not here. There is a bar a few miles down the beach. My car is outside."

Rosalie had a stunning red BMW 7 series convertible.

"How did you manage to get a car like this Rose?"

"Trust fund baby. I know it seems ridiculous but I was a New York socialite a few years ago. My parents have lots of money and well so do I. Strange right? I don't need to work but I love what I do."

She patted the steering wheel.

"This baby was a 25th birthday present to myself. Do you like it?"

"She really is lovely Rose."

"Thanks."

Seconds later we pulled up outside a bar called She Wolf.

"Its owned by a friend of mine Leah. She is Jacob from the bar's sister. Great place and it serves killer cocktails."

We sat at a table on the sand and ordered two Caprihana's.

"So what do you want to tell me that is so secretive that we had to come here?"

"Well actually it isn't really my story to tell. It's Edwards. I want to tell you so that you don't judge him too harshly for the way he acts."

"You are scaring me Rose."

"You should be scared. Bella how can I put this?"

She took a long sip of her drink and stared at the ocean.

"Edward isn't like the rest of us. We all have our sad stories that turned us into the people we are now but Edward's is beyond that."

The suspense was killing me.

"His parents were very wealthy and I am talking tycoon wealthy. Unfortunately his Dad was involved in some shady dealings on the side. He was always looking to create more wealth. One of those deals went very wrong. Two nights after Edward's fifth birthday a group of men broke into the house. His mother, Elizabeth managed to hide Edward in a small cupboard. He watched from inside that cupboard as his eight year old brother Garrett, mother and father were hacked to death. The men never found him. He sat in that cupboard for two days by himself to scared to come out. The bodies of his family all around him. That day the FBI arrived at the house. Carlisle was an agent at the time and he found the little boy. Carlisle has told me that he will never forget the sight of Edward's small tear stained face. He and Esme adopted Edward later that year."

"What you said today brought back the memories of a small boy? Edward is emotionless and cold. You don't get to go beyond the hard shell. He only loves two people in the world and that would be Esme and Carlisle. I know he would die for me as my team mate but I don't think we are even friends. I have known him for three years now and I would follow him anywhere as a leader but I still don't think I really know him."

I was now sitting with tears pouring down my face.

Rosalie lent across to me.

"You are too real for him. You wear your emotions on your sleeve and Edward can't handle that. I think in a way you scare him."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at Rose.

"I really want this job Rose. I will stay and look Edward in the eye everyday even if he hates me. Jasper showed me today that I can do this and I believe him. This is what I want out of my life now."

"Well welcome to the club then. Just don't fuck up again."

"Okay if you don't go playing hero again?"

"Deal."

We clinked glasses and turned to watch the sunset over the ocean.

"You better stop drinking now Swan or that 15 miler tomorrow will really whoop your ass."

**Okay cheers for now. Reviews mean I will update again before Christmas**.


	6. Pain

_Thanks for the reviews. The one guest review was really sweet and I wish I could reply to you personally. Enjoy this chapter and remember the more you review the sooner I update._

**Pain**

The sun had barely pushed its way over the horizon when Jasper knocked on my door.

"Come on Swan today is going to be a scorcher. We need to get going now if we want to be back before the heat hits."

Fuck, how did that man have so much energy at this time of the morning?

I pulled my aching body out of bed and instantly regretted the cocktails from last night. I also deeply regretted agreeing to Jasper's idea but I knew in my heart that I had to do this.

"Give me a minute to throw some clothes on Jazz."

"I don't need details of your sleeping attire Bella."

Geesh that was not what I meant. I pulled on a pair of running shorts and a crop top. The air when I opened the door was already warm.

Jasper was stretching his hamstrings against the side of the building. I joined him in his warm up while trying to work up some enthusiasm for the run.

"Okay let's hit the road. We are going for distance not speed today."

I moved in alongside Jasper and we ran towards the beach road.

After about a mile I found a steady pace and started to enjoy the run. I had never run more than a mile in my life but somehow this felt right. My body almost sang as I moved.

At ten miles I hit the wall. I really didn't want to go any further. The pain was excruciating and I couldn't take another step.

I stopped and leant against a tree.

"You can do this Bella. I know you feel like hell at the moment but push past this and it will be worth it. I saw the smile on your face earlier. You where enjoying the run. Just go another twenty steps and look at the view while you run. The smile will come back. Believe me."

I glared at Jasper and slowly pushed myself off the tree. Every step was torture but I kept going. The view of the ocean at dawn was stunning.

Strangely at some point the pain eased and a feeling of accomplishment flooded me. I could do this.

In what seemed like no time from then we got back to my room. I was dripping sweat but beyond proud of myself. I could actually feel that runners high my friends had talked about.

"Well done Bells. Now go take a long hot shower. I'll see you at work later."

"Thanks Jazz you have no idea what this means to me."

"Yeah I do Bells. We all need help sometimes."

He ran off after that and I took the longest shower of my life.

Four hours later I was sitting in the office talking nervously to Carlisle.

"I have decided to stay if you will let me. I know I can be a worthwhile part of this team if you give me another chance. I screwed up royally the other day and I promise that will never happen again. I can change."

"Bella to be honest I don't really want you as part of the team. You don't fit in and when it came down to the moment you couldn't handle it. I need people who can handle any situation that is thrown at them. Countless lives beyond the members of this team may be at stake."

I wanted to cry at his harsh words but I held back the tears.

"Carlisle I understand your misgivings. I am really trying harder to fit in. I had a long talk with Rosalie last night and this morning I went on a 15 mile run with Jasper. He pointed out to me yesterday that everybody in the team had to change to become the fighters they are. He is willing to train me so that I will at least be strong enough to protect myself. I can do this Carlisle. Up until this morning the furthest I had run was one mile. I am willing to push myself beyond limits to be part of this team. I want this job and I know I can do it."

"I may regret this but at the moment with Angela having officially left I don't really have a choice. You can have the job Bella but one more screw up no matter how small and you are out."

"Thank you Carlisle. I promise you that you won't regret this. I will not let you down."

I walked down the stairs elated that I at least had my job still. Edward was lying on a couch reading a magazine. He was wearing a pair of torn jeans and no shirt. I looked away quickly not wanting another confrontation.

"Well done on the run this morning Swan. I didn't think you had it in you."

I looked at him in surprise but he was no longer on the couch.

I felt his hot breath against my neck.

"However if you fuck up like that again I will not hesitate to take you out myself."

I felt the chill of metal brush my skin but when I turned to look at him he was already lying on the couch again. Then I saw the movement as he re-holstered his gun.

I hated him, felt sorry for him, wanted him and feared him all at the same time.


	7. Time for action

_Thank you for the 11 reviews in one day. I promise that I will try to update more often._

_I get the feeling from the reviews that you don't really like/understand the character of Edward. I promise he is a really good guy deep down. He has just been hardened and changed by the circumstances of his life. Just follow the story I promise he will be a hero in your eyes_.

**Time for action**

It's been three days since I begged for my job and three days since my 15 mile run with Jasper. I have buried myself in sorting out computer issues at work and making sure everything is running smoothly. I try to ignore the shot of pain every time Edward looks at me and the more extreme shot of pain I get every time I move. Yesterday Jazz had me doing yoga and today was another Tai Kwondo session. I really enjoyed both but apparently tomorrow is another run. Yuch. I will however stick with it for the promise I made to myself. I practise mission sessions every night in my room hoping that it will all become second nature to me.

Just after four in the evening I walked from the bar where I had just finished the stock take to the main office. Shit. Edward, Rosalie and Japer where wearing all black. Jazz saw me walk into the office and threw a laptop bag at me. Alice handed me an identical black outfit to the one Rose was wearing.

"Get your stuff together. We need you on site tonight."

I swallowed the fear that started to rise inside of me and ignored Edward's stare.

I quickly grabbed my laptop and headset. Crap this was really happening. I changed quickly in the toilets before running to catch up with them in the meeting room.

Carlisle had an architect's drawing of a double storey house on the wall. That would be part of my job eventually and I was grateful he was still helping me.

"Okay guys I hope you have all read the mission reports."

He tossed a slim black folder towards me.

"You can catch up in the car Bella. From now on you will have more notice and help me with the planning. Jacob will help you to get the stock and bar duties covered more quickly."

"We need to be out the building by ten pm as that is when the leaders will be back. Remember guys this is just a reconnaissance mission. No trying to be a hero alright."

Everyone else got up from around the table.

"Bella you need to get this right tonight. I believe in you." Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and followed the rest out.

Crap.

I took a huge breath and counted to ten. This was an easy mission but for me it was make or break time.

Edward was already in the driver's seat of a black Jeep Wrangler when I walked outside. Jasper was at the front passenger door checking his 9mm. Rosalie being Rose was checking her make up one last time before jumping into the backseat.

"Hurry up Swan we have a limited time frame tonight." Jasper smiled and gave me a thumbs up before jumping in.

I swung my laptop bag into the backseat and jumped in. I could feel my pulse racing at 100 miles an hour.

As we tore out of the parking lot I stared out of the window trying to think of anything that would calm the fear racing through me.

"Bella you need to read through that file. We will be there in about ten minutes."

"Thanks Rose."

I guiltily pulled out the folder and skimmed through it.

In one second sweat started running down the back of my neck. Carlisle expected me to go in with them.

"I can't do this. I thought I just had to stay in the car."

"Of course you did Bella. You think this job is just an easy ride for you." Edward glared at me in the rearview mirror.

"I didn't mean it like that. I am just unprepared. Please can't one of you retrieve the data?"

"Sorry Bells. We know our work and you know yours. I will keep you safe I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Rose." This time his voice was filled with warning.

"Guys let's just chill alright. Bella you have to go in with us. None of us have a clue how to hack into a computer. We don't have the time tonight for you to talk us through it. We will all try our best to protect you. That is what we are here for tonight."

Jasper's calming voice filled my head.

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Okay but just please don't make me hold a gun. They scare the hell out of me."

"I wouldn't dream of giving someone like you a gun Bella."

Great Edward was still on his warpath. Tonight I didn't have it in me to fight back.

Darkness fell quickly but Edward didn't switch on his headlights. He turned off the road along a dirt track. We bounced along with only the faint glow of moonlight illuminating our way. Conversation in the car seized.

Edward signalled something to Jasper with his hands and switched off the engine. The car coasted a few metres before coming to a halt off the track in the bush.

I swung my laptop backpack onto my shoulders and followed the others out of the car.

True to his word Jasper fell in behind me so I was protected from all sides.

We crept through the bush for what seemed like hours but was in reality just minutes.

Rose indicted for me to be silent and pointed out a small house just in front of us. I recognised the design to be that of the drawing I had seen earlier.

Edward motioned a two at Jazz and they crept out of the bush while Rose held me back.

I heard two distinct scuffles and then Edward motioned us forward.

On the ground I saw a man near Edward's feet and I was glad to see he was unconscious and not dead.

We crawled around the side of the building.

Edward and Rose entered through a glass sliding door.

Jazz held me back for a minute before we followed them into the room.

In the corner I could see the glow of a computer screen.

I moved quickly and sat down on the wooden chair.

The others moved to positions near the doors and windows.

In seconds my concentration was purely on the computer as I tried to hack into it. Finally I was in my comfortable space. In fact I lost track of time.

"Bella you have five minutes. Hurry the fuck up."

I heard Jaspers urgent whisper.

I glanced around and saw the others starting to look nervous.

Crap I was so close.

"Got it."

I stuck the USB stick in and started the download.

In the distance I heard a car approaching.

Jazz and Rose ran to the door and slipped outside.

"How much longer Bella? We need to leave right now."

"Just give me five more seconds Edward."

I glared at the screen wishing the download would speed up. I could hear distant shouting. It sounded like the men were drunk.

The footsteps got closer and my heart started pounding.

"Fuck this."

Edward grabbed the stick and pulled me out the door.

At that moment someone spotted the guard on the floor.

The shouting intensified. Edward pushed me behind and ran using his body as a shield.

I could see Jazz and Rose ahead of us. Gunfire filed the air.

I wanted to vomit from fear but I pushed myself to just keep running.

This time it felt like seconds before we found the car. Jazz had already started the Jeep and was swinging it down the track. Rose jumped into the front seat.

We ran harder and Edward pushed me through the open car door before jumping in after me.

The next second a bullet tore through the rear window.

Edward held me against the floor and sat up to return fire.

The Jeep bounced down the track at high speed and swung onto the main road.

I felt a sense of calm fill the vehicle.

"Fuck yeah we made it."

Jasper was shouting and jumping up and down in his seat.

Edward held out his hand and helped me up.

"Are you alright Bella? You are bleeding."

Jazz and Rose both turned around with worry in their eyes.

I looked down at my side and saw the blood on my right arm.

"Thanks Edward I am fine. I think it's just a scratch from a tree."

He pulled a first aid kit from underneath his seat. Very tenderly he cleaned the wound.

I flinched as the alcohol stung.

"Don't worry Bella. You get used to this. It looks like a fairly deep scratch but nothing a few plasters won't heal."

He taped up my arm quickly.

"Thanks Edward. By the way the download finished."

Edward's eyes turned dark instantly.

"Yeah that's great Bella but you nearly got us killed. A team member's life is not worth some information. Next time work faster or get out sooner."

In one second the old Edward was back.

Jasper glanced at me in the rearview mirror and sighed.


End file.
